Task Force 141 (Original)
"Welcome to the 141. Best handpicked group of warriors on the planet." - General Shepherd Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations unit comprised of members from the United Kingdom, United States, Canada and Australia. The operators within Task Force 141 are from a number of Special Forces units including: the British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment (Soap, Ghost, Price and Roach), the Royal Marines Special Boat Service, DEVGRU (SEAL Team Six), US Army Special Forces (Green Berets), US Army Rangers, Combat Applications Group (Delta Force), US Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC), the Canadian Joint Task Force 2 (Ozone and Meat) and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment (Rook). The task force also receives intelligence support from the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. The primary objective of Task Force 141 is to stop the terrorist Vladimir Makarov, a leader in the Ultranationalist party and mastermind behind numerous attacks, including one that directly caused war between America and Russia. Deployment *Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan *Afghanistan desert *Siberia *A Soviet-Era Gulag *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Moscow, Russia (CIA mission) Members Prominent Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141. *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Captain John Price - Specialist of Task Force 141 and CO (Commanding Officer) of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Sgt. Simon "Ghost" Riley aka "Silent Killer" - The technical specialist for Task Force 141, and he is British. *Nikolai - Part of Sgt. Kamarov's old Russian Loyalist group from Modern Warfare. Helps the Task Force personally or is part of the Task Force on several occasions. *Pfc. Joseph Allen - A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Lt. General Shepherd - He is an Army Ranger officer who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. Other Members .]] *Jayhawk - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday and The Gulag. *Apex - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Archer - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends, he is British *Avatar - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Bear - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. Possible reference to Bear Grylls. *Bearcat - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag *Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. *Boomer - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and Contingency. *Canine - Seen in Contingency *Cannibal - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cherub - Seen in The Gulag. *Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, and Loose Ends. *Cypher- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cyclops- Seen in Contingency. *Doc - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Druid - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Exxon - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Royce - Who dies in Takedown. He is Canadian. *Meat- Dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. His appearance is randomly generated. *Worm - Seen in The Gulag. Was evacuated on the SPIE rope. Noted for his question "Who's Soap?". *Preacher - The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Rocket- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest *Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. *Zach- Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, Zach is a Navy SEAL. *Neptune - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Scarecrow - Seen helping Roach during Loose Ends, despite being American, he wears sometimes spawns with British flag patches. Dies in Loose Ends. *Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. *Rooster - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and The Gulag. *Rook - Seen in The Enemy of My Enemy. An Australian, he is killed while driving Soap and Price to the plane. *Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Trojan - Seen in Contingency. *Utah - Seen in The Gulag. *Hazard - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Reaper - Seen in the Gulag. *Peasant - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Pieces - Seen in Hornet's Nest. *Jester - Seen in The Gulag. *Ogre - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Coffin - Seen in The Gulag, Coffin is a Marine. *Boxer - Seen in The Gulag. *Phallus - Seen in Contingency *Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. *Ozone - Seen in Loose Ends. He is Canadian. Dies in Loose Ends. *Toad - He is a sniper and Javelin launcher seen in Loose Ends. *Gator- Seen in Hornet's Nest. Possibly Australian or American judging by the nickname. *Nomad - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and The Gulag. *Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. *Neon - Seen in The Gulag. *Mamba - Seen in The Gulag. *Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. *Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contingency and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Sparrow - Seen in Loose Ends. *Hitman - Seen in Loose Ends. *Whiskey - Seen in Contingency. *Zero - Seen in The Gulag. *Langley - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Canine -Seen in The Gulag. *Justice - Seen in Loose Ends. *Roadie - Seen in The Gulag, he is American. *Chino - Seen in The Gulag. *Poet - Seen in The Gulag. *Pharaoh - Seen in The Gulag. *Undertone - Seen in The Gulag. *Bull - seen on the only easy day was yesterday, he is a Marine Equipment * M4 * SCAR * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 * TAR-21 * M16A4 * Barrett .50 Cal * Colt.45 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. Except it is already known that Mile High Club was intended to be used in the beginning of COD4, before Crew Expendable. However, more evidence is that Ghost asks Captain Price for permission to go with Roach to find Makarov in his safe house, instead of MacTavish, which ultimately leads to Soap surviving. (No. Price was taken to the Gulag following the events of MW by the Ultranationalists, while Soap was taken away by the Loyalists to recieve medical attention.) *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. *Robert Bowling, in an Australian gamer mag interview (Playstation), stated that "it's a special ops thing to give everyone stupid names." This was referring to the short lived character Meat. *Task Force 141 have been referred to the "redshirts" of Modern Warfare, a reference to Star Trek in which characters dressed in redshirts would appear for the only purpose of being killed off so no main characters had to, this is because of the amount of TF141 members that randomly appear only to be killed all the time. However this is due mostly to all enemies and allies having the same AI, only different weapons and health. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of TF141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans and Australians have a mix and match. *The fate of the surviving TF 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with Soap and Captain Price. They are most likely fugitives as well, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. Rook is the last seen member besides Soap and Price, who is quickly killed off. *The picture of task force 141 at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of mile high club in Call of Duty 4. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of the SAS and US Military SOCOM symbols. *The actual name of Task Force 141 is likely taken from the real life joint-operations organization, Task Force 121, which was founded specifically to hunt down and capture high priority individuals in the War on Terror. *Task Force 141 seem to dress closer to that of mercanaries rather than soldiers. *The betrayal of General Shepherd on the 141 near the end of the conflict is a bit similar to Star Wars' Order 66, when Chancellor Palpatine, a.k.a. Darth Sidious, ordered the execution of the Jedi Generals towards the end of the Clone Wars. Both characters had an initial rise to power and want to keep it while they also unleash their military might against their enemies. To do that they both planned with enemies from the other side in order to achieve the events that would lead to them, and betrayed them along with their own allies. Once they got what they wanted, their power would eventually be short-lived, though Darth Sidious was in power for over 20 years. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2